The present disclosure relates to a battery pack including a fixing part, and more particularly, to battery pack including a fixing part and a fixing member, which fix an entire structure in top/bottom, left/right, and front/rear directions.
A lithium secondary battery, as a unit battery constituting a battery pack, has flexibility and thus has a relatively free shape. Furthermore, the lithium secondary battery is light in weight and excellent in safety.
The lithium secondary battery is increasingly used as a power source for mobile electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a camcorder, a notebook computer. That is, the lithium secondary battery is used for mid and large sized devices such as a vehicle or a power storage system as well as small sized devices such as mobile electronic devices.
The secondary battery is classified according to a shape of a battery case. When an electrode assembly is disposed in a cylindrical or polygonal metallic can, the secondary battery is classified into a cylindrical or polygonal battery.
Also, when the electrode assembly is disposed in a pouch-type case made of an aluminum laminate sheet, the secondary battery is classified into a pouch-type battery.
Also, the electrode assembly disposed in the battery case may have a structure including an anode, a cathode, and a membrane inserted therebetween and be charged or discharged. The cylindrical electrode assembly has a jelly roll shape, in which an anode having a sheet shape on which an electrode active material is applied, a membrane, and a cathode are laminated and wound.
The above-described battery is classified into one battery cell, a plurality of battery cells are connected in series and/or parallel to form one module, and a plurality of modules are connected to form one battery pack.
Since the plurality of battery modules form one battery pack, the plurality of battery modules are accommodated in a pack case for protection. The pack case includes an upper pack case and a lower pack case.
Connection between the plurality of battery modules disposed in the pack case and the pack case will be described in detail with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a structural view illustrating a typical battery pack.
Referring to FIG. 1, the typical battery pack includes a module through-hole, which is defined in a side surface part of the battery module for connection between the battery module and the pack case. Also, each of the upper pack case and the lower pack case, which constitute the pack case, includes a pack through-hole at a position corresponding to the module through-hole.
Thereafter, the plurality of battery modules are disposed on the lower pack case, the upper pack case is placed on the arranged battery modules, and then the upper pack case and the lower pack case are coupled through screws and bolts.
However, the above-described coupling has a limitation in that the screws or the bolts are released when vibration or impact is applied to the battery pack.
Thus, technology for more firm coupling between the battery pack and the battery module is required to be developed.